


Loves His Manners

by Aelfay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: Mycroft has a lot of fun being polite and proper. Also on Dreamwidthhere.





	Loves His Manners

Mycroft gets a lot of enjoyment out of being polite and proper. People tend to forget the two aren't mutually exclusive. He makes tea and pours fine wine with pleasure. 

Before Greg, he had Anthea. She loved him, not just as a boss, but as a friend. She arrived the first day to escort him to work; instead, she found herself invited inside, "no arguments, please, my dear." He'd laid out breakfast (crepes with mushrooms, cheese, and ham, with strawberries and cream on the side) and poured her a perfect breakfast tea. They had a lovely meal while being very polite and discussing work. She was very flattered by the effort, but soon realised it wasn't really for her. He enjoyed it. This was Mycroft Holmes having fun. 

Mycroft has fun having tea with the queen. He’s not nervous. It’s not a boring political meeting where he has to watch his manners and worry about being offensive. He genuinely enjoys being proper and polite. It's why he's so good at his job. He loves this. 

The first time Greg woke up at Mycroft's house, he woke to the smell of perfectly made scones. Whenever he gets home from a bad case, Mycroft's prepared a glass of scotch and mentions he's run a bath. Greg always grins and kisses him. Sherlock never let Mycroft take care of him. He knows Mycroft is pleased that he's able to help, take care of someone, be a gentleman. 

Greg had waited for Mycroft to relax around him, and then he wondered if he was not good enough for Mycroft to relax around. It took a while for Lestrade to realise that Mycroft enjoyed being polite, just as much as his brother enjoyed being rude. The week he figured it out he found himself tremendously amused and fond and being extra polite with Mycroft, leading to a tense moment when Mycroft asked if Greg was angry at him. In the end, they reached a compromise - Greg calls Mycroft a posh tosser and Mycroft calls Greg “My dear Gregory”. And they both mean “I love you.” 


End file.
